Dirty little secret
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Derek and Stiles are two high school students who could not be more different but they have one thing in common, they're in love with each other. They live in a small town where people look down on gays. So in order to live a normal life they keep their relationship a secret from everyone, but they can't hide forever. AU and Warning Almost Character Death M further into the story.
1. Chapter 1: Secret meetings

Derek pulled his car to a stop at the lake. He saw Stiles jeep so he knew that Stiles was already here. Going down to the lake he saw the love of his life sitting on the docks with his feet dangling over the edge. He walked up behind him. "Hey you."

Stiles looked back and smiled. "I didn't think you were coming." He said getting up and walking over to Derek.

Derek hugged him. "Sorry I'm late."

Stiles pulled back. "I really hate sneaking around like this."

Derek smiled "Me too but I really do love you."

"I love you too." Stiles walked back over to the edge and sat down. "I hate this town."

Derek walked up and sat behind him. "I know." He wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. "But I know what will make you feel a little better."

"What's that?" Stiles asked looking down.

"Once we graduate we can leave." Derek said.

Stiles looked back at him. "Really?"

Derek nodded "Yeah and we're going to start a life together, just me and you. What do you say?"

"I say yes." Stiles said. "I just wish we didn't have to sneak around."

"But look on the bright side." Derek said "We only have two more months until we graduate."

Stiles chuckled "That's true."

"I still can't believe we've been together for three years and no one knows about us." Derek said.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

**Later that evening**

Derek looked at his watch and sighed. "It's getting late."

Stiles groaned "I don't want to go back."

Derek smiled "I don't want to either but we have too." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

Stiles reached up and took his hand. "Fine." Hand in hand Derek walked Stiles to his car.

"I'll call you later." Derek said kissing Stiles and walking to his Camaro. "Love you!"

"Love you too." Stiles said getting into his car and driving off.

Derek sat there in his car. He thought about Stiles and their family. All he wanted to do was to pack up their things and run but he knew that he couldn't do that. Starting his car he drove off.

O

When Derek got home that night he went right up to his room. Lying on his bed he pulled out his phone and was about to call Stiles but there was a knock at his door. "Come on in Uncle Peter."

Peter Hale came into the room. "Hey how was school?"

Derek shrugged "It was okay."

Peter nodded "Derek why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

Derek sighed "I'm not hiding anything I promise. I'm just behind on some of my work."

"Are you sure it's not a girl?" Peter said smiling.

Derek chuckled "No it's not." Trust me, he said in his head.

Peter sighed "Okay dinner will be ready soon."

"Well do." Derek said. Once he was gone he texted Stiles.

**Derek: What's going on?**

**Stiles: Doing work**

**Derek: I love you**

**Stiles: LOL I love you 2**

"Stiles." His father yelled coming into his room. I thought I told you no phone until you finish your project."

"Sorry." Stiles put down his phone.

Richard, which was his father's name walked into his son's room. "Son can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um sure." Stiles said unsure of himself.

"Are you seeing someone?" Richard asked sitting on Stiles bed.

"What?" Stiles said.

"I don't mean to pry but a friend of mine has a daughter and she's really nice." Richard said.

"Dad are you setting me up with someone?" Stiles asked.

"Well you're not dating anyone so what's the big deal?" Richard said getting up.

Stiles looked away from his dad. "I can find my own girlfriend dad, I don't need help. Besides I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

Richard nodded "Alright I'll talk to you later."

When he left Stiles shut his door and called Derek.

"Hey what's going on?" Derek asked.

Stiles smiled "You'll never guess what my dad just tried to do."

"What?" Derek said.

"He tried to set me up with someone." Stiles said and there was no answer on the other end. "Derek?"

"I'm here so what did you say?" Derek asked.

"I said that I wasn't interested." Stiles sat on his bed. "Just because we're in the closet doesn't mean we have to have beards or anything. I'm gay and I love the way I am. I just wish others would be more acceptable of it."

Derek sighed "I know me too."

Stiles smiled "But I'm glad that I have you here with me. You're the only good thing in this godforsaken place. Well besides my family who sometimes don't understand me. You're the only one who knows and gets the real me."

"I feel the same way about you." Derek said "Hey I have to go but I'll talk to you later."

Stiles sighed "Alright love you."

"Love you too." Derek said hanging up.

O

Stiles laid on his bed deep in thought. He couldn't wait until graduation. He and Derek were going to leave this place and never look back.

**A/N I know this is short but I still hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2: Don't care what they think

Stiles was walking to class when he saw the only openly gay student Danny get tripped by one of the jocks. He walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded "Yeah."

Stiles started to help him pick up his books he looked up when the jocks stepped up to him. "May I help you?"

Jackson smiled "Don't tell me you're a fag too."

Stiles stood up. "No I'm not but I not a dumb jock like you either."

Jackson frowned "You think you're really funny huh Stilinski."

Stiles smiled "Yeah I actually think I am." He watched Danny get up and leave. "Later moron." He said walking off.

Jackson glared at him as he walked off.

Stiles might have been small but if he had to his words could cut anyone down. He spotted Derek standing at his locker talking with another girl. He looked away and tired not to let it get to him because he knew Derek loved him.

**ooo**

**Lunchroom**

"Hey Danny." Stiles said walking up to where he was sitting.

"Why are you talking to me?" Danny asked.

Stiles shrugged "Because I want to." He sat down.

"You shouldn't sit there." Danny said looking around "They might start to think that you're gay too."

"So" Stiles said. "Nothing those asshats will bother me." He looked around and saw Derek staring at him. Shaking it off he started to eat.

"Why are you doing this Stiles?" Danny asked "You don't have to."

Stiles sighed "I'm jealous of you Danny."

Danny smiled "Because?"

"You're not afraid to be who you are." Stiles looked down "I wish I was strong enough to do something like that."

"Are you saying that you're gay?" Danny whispered.

Stiles nodded "Yeah."

"Wow." Danny sat back "I thought I was the only one."

"You're not." Stiles said "Trust me."

**ooo**

**Later that day**

Stiles was in the bathroom when Derek walked in. "Hey."

"What were you doing with him?" Derek asked walking over to him. "People are going to think that you're gay."

"But I am." Stiles said drying off his hands. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You're going to get outed." Derek said almost yelling. "Stay away from him."

Stiles shook his head. "How could you be like that Derek? Danny doesn't have any friends and I felt bad for him. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"People are already whispering." Derek said. "Do you want them to find out about you? Then they will start treating you like they treat him."

"I don't care!" Stiles yelled. "I'm not going to stop talking to him. Do you think I'm going to leave you for him or something?"

Derek sighed "I know you won't I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I have to get back to class." Stiles said walking off.

"Wait?" Derek said grabbing his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Derek nothing is going to happen to me." Stiles said "I'll see you later." He left the bathroom.

**ooo**

Stiles was walking back to his class when he bumped into Jackson. "Watch where you're going?"

"Or what?" Jackson said. "So you're dating Danny boy now?"

Stiles shook his head "I don't get it you two use to be best friends, what happened?"

"He announced to the whole school that he was gay!" Jackson yelled "And why do you care huh." He smiled "What are you a fag too?"

Before Stiles knew it he hit Jackson in the face. "Fuck you Jackson!" he yelled walking off.

Jackson was helped up by some of his friends. "Get off me!" he yelled.

**ooo**

Stiles was sitting in the office when Derek walked in and sat a few seats away from him. "What are you doing in here?"

Derek sighed "I heard what happened with you and Jackson."

Stiles was about to respond but the same girl Derek was talking to walked in and sat next to him so he looked away. He got up when the principle called him into his office. Halfway there he heard the girl say that she couldn't believe they got caught in the girl's bathroom. Turning to shut the door Stiles locked eyes with Derek. The last thing he saw was the guilty look on Derek's face.

**ooo**

Stiles ended up getting suspended. He was sitting in the passenger's side of his father's car staring out the window.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" His father asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles said.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and pulled over. "For once can you be honest with me?"

Stiles looked over at his father. "There's this guy named Danny at school and he gets harassed sometimes. Jackson was the main one doing it and when I confronted him about it he called me a fag so I hit him." He knew what his father was going to say next so he took a deep breath and just said it. "Dad I'm gay."

Mr. Stilinshi's hands dropped from the wheel. "You can't be."

Stiles nodded "Well I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His father asked turning to him.

"How do you tell a father that his only son is gay?" Stiles looked down. "I lost mom already and I didn't want to lose you too."

"Stiles this doesn't change anything." His father said. "You're still my son and I love you no less because you're gay."

Stiles reached over and hugged his dad. "I love you too dad."

Stiles father pulled back. "But this doesn't change anything." He said smiling. "Because you're still grounded."

Stiles chuckled "I know."

**ooo**

**That night**

Stiles was downstairs watching TV. Even though he was grounded his dad wasn't home. He looked down when his phone rang but seeing that it was Derek he didn't answer it.

**ooo**

Derek sighed and tossed his phone on the bed. He knew Stiles would be mad at him for what he did. His door opened and his uncle walked in. "Hey." He said going over to his bed and sitting down.

"Hey." Peter said "I heard what happened in school today."

Derek smiled "Yeah maybe next time we should go somewhere more private."

Peter sighed I'm proud of you Derek but I'll tell you, you had me worried for a minute. I mean I actually thought that you were gay." Shaking his head he walked out of the room.

Derek sighed and laid down on his bed. He wished he could just run away with Stiles right now and never look back but he knew he couldn't. Reaching for his phone he sent his a text.

**Derek: Meet me at the lake tomorrow after school, love u.**

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: No more hiding

Since Stiles was suspended from school Derek decided to skip. He was sitting with Stiles at the lake with Stiles on the dock. "Are you going to just sit there and not say anything?"

Stiles looked down. "I thought we weren't going to do that."

Derek sighed "I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't know what else to do. Some guys at school were getting suspicious so to shut them up I-"

Decided to prove to them you're not gay by hooking up with a girl in the bathroom." Stiles snapped.

"We didn't do anything Stiles." Derek said. "All we were doing was kissing."

"I don't care." Stiles said looking over at him. "You lied to me Derek." He stood up and headed for his jeep.

Derek got up and went after him. "Stiles wait." He said grabbing his arm.

Stiles turned to Derek. "I can't hide anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to come out." Stiles said pulling out of Derek's grip.

"Are you crazy?" Derek asked.

"What. You've been saying for months how you were tired of hiding." Stiles said.

"I know but that was before I saw how people in the place treated Danny." Derek sighed "Stiles if I do this my life will be over and so will yours."

"Are you saying that if I do come out you're not going to be there with me?" Stiles asked looking down.

"I'm not ready Stiles." Derek walked closer to Stiles. "But I will be soon."

"You're never going to come out Derek." Stiles said walking off.

"I am." Derek said as Stiles opened the door to his jeep. "I promise that I'll never hook up with another girl again but I just need some time. I promise that you won't regret it."

Stiles sighed. "Fine I won't say anything for now."

Derek smiled "Thank you."

"I just feel bad for Danny." Stiles said "He's getting harassed for something we both are."

"I know." Derek looked down. "So will you give me another chance?"

Stiles smiled "Yeah." He looked at his watch. "I better go before my dad gets home." He started to get in his jeep but his phone rang. Seeing it was his dad it sighed. "Too late, I got to get home."

Derek nodded "I'll call you later." He leant forward and kissed Stiles. "I love you, you know that right?"

Stiles nodded "I love you too." He got into his car and drove off.

**ooo**

Jackson was sitting in his car with his head down. Once Stiles drove by he popped back up. He couldn't tell who the guy was that Stiles was with but it didn't matter. Stiles was gay and he was going to make his life hell for ever crossing him.

**ooo**

**The next morning**

Stiles was back in school. He was walking down the halls when he stopped Danny at his locker. "Hey Danny."

Danny sighed "You just won't give up will you?"

"Nope." Stiles said "I told you that I don't care if they think I'm gay." He frowned when he saw Jackson and his friends heading their way. "Here we go again." Looking the other way he saw Derek looking at him.

"What's up Stiles?" Jackson said stopping in front of them.

Stiles turned to him. "Jackson, you look awful as usual."

Jackson smiled "Well you would know since Danny's not the only fag in this school."

Stiles frowned. Other students started to walk over to them, along with Derek. "What did you say?"

"I saw you kissing your little boyfriend at the lake yesterday." Jackson said "You're a homo Stiles, just say it."

Stiles clinched his fists. "And what if I am huh, are you going to start treating me like you treat Danny?"

Jackson snorted "So you're saying its true?"

Stiles looked around at all the students. When he got to Derek he saw him shaking his head. Turning back to Jackson he took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Yeah it's true, I'm gay."

Jackson and his friends laughed. "I knew you liked it up the ass you little faggot."

Stiles grabbed Jackson by the shirt and threw him against the locker. "A fag that will kick your ass if you call me that again!"

Danny pulled him away. "Come on."

Derek watched as Stiles walked off with Danny and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

**OOO**

"God he gets on my nerve." Stiles said. He was pacing back and forth in the boys bathroom.

Danny smiled "You didn't have to that."

Stiles looked over at Danny. "He saw me kissing my boyfriend so it really wasn't any point in denying it. Besides I've wanted to come out for a while now."

"So why's the guy?" Danny asked.

Stiles smiled "I can't tell you that."

"Awe cone on." Danny said "I won't tell anyone."

Stiles sighed "It's Derek."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Danny yelled. "Out of everyone in this school I never would have guessed that Derek was gay. What is it like being with him?"

Stiles shrugged "It use to be great but being in the closet for so long has put a strain on our relationship. Our plan was to stay in the closet until we graduate and then we'd leave together and never look back."

Danny looked down. "I guess I kind of messed up your plans."

Stiles shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything Danny. You just made me realize how much I loved myself and hated that I was hiding who I really was. I'm gay and in love with Derek, that's never going to change."

"You really think he's going to come out?" Danny asked.

Stiles shrugged and leant against the bathroom wall. "I honestly don't know what's going on with him anymore. All I do know is that he's scared."

"Well considering how things are for me I get why." Danny said. "Now everyone is going to start treating you the same way."

Stiles head hit the wall and he closed his eyes. "What am I suppose to do now? I'm pretty sure the whole school thinks we're dating. I just hope Derek doesn't think something is going on between us."

Danny sighed "I know I can't wait to leave this place." He looked over at the door when someone walked in. "Come on let's get out of here."

**OOO**

**Walking down the hall**

"I better get to class." Danny said "I'll see you later."

Stiles watched him run off then he pulled out his phone and called Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. Not bothering to say hello.

Stiles smiled "Yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry Derek."

"You don't have to apologies for anything." Derek said. "Do you want to meet up later?"

"Where?" Stiles said. "Jackson saw us kissing so we can't go back to the lake."

"You think he knows that it was me?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles said. "If he did he would have said something."

Derek sighed "So what do you want to do?"

"I'll just call you later." Stiles said "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek hung up the phone. He could always tell when something was wrong with Stiles. Even just by hearing his voice he knew something was wrong.

**After school**

Stiles was walking to his jeep when three letters on the side of his jeep made him stop. **FAG**. He looked around and saw Jackson not far from him laughing with his friends. Shutting everything out he got into his jeep and drove home. Alone in his jeep he started to cry. Stiles might play tough around other people be alone he wasn't that strong. This hurt more than he ever imagined it would.

**A/N Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Boyfriend

Mr. Stilinski pulled up into his driveway later that day and as he made his way to the front door he saw Stiles jeep and stopped. Sighing he quickly went inside. "Stiles!" He yelled running up to his son's room. When he entered Stiles was lying on his stomach with his pillow over his head. "Hey?" He said walking into the room. Stiles looked up at him and he could saw how red his eyes were from crying. He walked over to the bed just as Stiles was sitting up and sat on the bed. He was about to say something but Stiles hugged him. "It's okay Stiles."

Stiles just held his father. "I guess you saw my jeep?"

Mr. Stilinski nodded "Yeah, are you okay?"

Stiles pulled back and wiped his face. "I will be."

"What happened?" Mr. Stilinski said.

Stiles sighed "This guy at school saw me kissing my boyfriend and-"

"You're what?" Mr. Stilinski said.

Stiles smiled "Um my boyfriend but anyway when I went to school the next day he started harassing me and my friend Danny, whose also gay, I just blurted it out. In that moment everything changed for me. The looks I got and the names. When I saw fag spray paint on my jeep I broke down. I might put up this act in school but when I'm alone all my feeling come out."

"Do you want me to do anything about it?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No, it would only make things worse. I'll figure out something to do."

His father nodded. "So are you going to tell me who this guy is you're going out with?"

"Why, so you can go and ask him a million questions." Stiles said. "Besides he's not ready for all this. I feel like you will pressure him even more so I think we should wait a while. When he's ready you'll be this first to know."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "Well if you need anything I'll be outside."

"Hey dad can I stay home tomorrow?" Stiles asked. "After everything that happened I just don't want to face anybody."

"Yeah." His father said.

**OO**

Danny pulled up into Stiles driveway and got out of his car. He saw a man washing the side of Stiles jeep and walked over to him. "Excuse me?"

Mr. Stilinski turned to him and saw someone around Stiles age. "May I help you?" He asked getting up.

"I'm a friend of Stiles." Danny said "I heard about what happened to him and I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "He's in his room, it's upstairs and the first door on your right." Watching the boy walk into his house he started to think if this guy was the mystery boy Stiles was seeing.

**OO**

Danny walked into Stiles room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the window and looked out. "Jackson is a dick for what he did to you."

Stiles looked over and saw Danny standing at his window. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Danny said. "You never should have come out Stiles. Now they're never going to leave you alone."

Stiles sat up. "Well it's too late now. What happened between you to anyway?"

"I came out remember." Danny said. "Before I did we were the best of friends and he was all I had. I mean we did everything together. So, when he started avoiding me and picking on me I felt more alone than ever."

"I know how you feel." Stiles said.

Danny looked out the window. "At least you have Derek. You have someone who loves you and would do anything for you."

"Do you like anyone?" Stiles asked.

Danny looked down. "The only guy I ever felt anything for is Jackson and a big part of why he stopped talking to me was because the day I came out to him, I kissed him."

"Are you serious?" Stiles shrieked.

"It's not a big deal." Danny said smiling. "It's never going to happen anyway so just drop it." He looked back out the window and saw Derek's camero parked across the street. "Hey Derek is outside."

Stiles got up and went over to the window. Pulling out his phone he called Derek. "What are you doing?"

"Are you alright?" Derek asked. "I can't believe what that asshole did. I should beat the hell out of him for it."

"Don't be crazy." Stiles said. "I don't want any of this to happen to you but we have to be even more careful now."

"I know." Derek said. "I just really want to see you right now. I miss you and just want to be with you."

"We'll figure out something." Stiles said. "Why don't you come over when it gets dark, that way no one will see you?"

Derek sighed "Alright, I love you so much Stiles."

"I know and I love you too." Stiles said. "I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and watched as Derek drove off. "I really do hate this place."

Danny smiled "I better get going. Are you sure that you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Stiles said going back over to his bed. "I'll be fine."

**OOO**

**Around eleven that night**

Stiles was lying awake in his bed when he saw flashing lights coming from his widow. Getting up he saw Derek in his driveway and he went downstairs. Before Derek could knock on the door he opened it and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're here."

Derek sighed and hugged him back. "I feel like all this s my fault. I should have been there for you."

Stiles pulled back. "Don't okay, this was my decision. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for and you're not ready to come out. With your Uncle being the homophobe he is I understand now and I'm not going to rush you."

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." Stiles said "I love you and I still plan on running away you."

Derek smiled "Good because I'm not going anywhere without you." He leant forward and kissed Stiles. "Hey why don't we meet up after school and hang out, just us."

"Sounds good." Stiles said. "But I'm not going to school tomorrow. I just want to be alone for a day."

Derek nodded "I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day tomorrow. Every time I even think about him I want to knock his teeth down his throat."

Stiles laughed "We just have to be very careful now that Jackson will be trying to figure out who my mystery man is but just don't do anything to him."

Derek groaned "Fine." He leant back against the door. "Just don't expect me to sit back and let him hurt you again."

"Derek please just let it go." Stiles said. "Now I know this might be hard but for me just drop it." Derek nodded. "You better go before my dad wakes up."

With one more kiss to Stiles Derek headed back to his car. Stiles watched until the car was out of his site and went back inside. Heading upstairs he ran into his dad. "Oh hey dad."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just went to get something to drink." Stiles said.

"Oh I thought I heard you talking to someone." Mr. Stilinski said. "Well I'll see you in the morning." He walked off.

"Night dad." Stiles said heading to his room. He laid back down on his bed and picked up his phone from the dresser when it vibrated. It was a text from Derek telling him that he loved him. After texting him back he got under his cover and went to sleep.

**A/N Okay I know I said that someone will die but I love everyone so no one is going to die but one will try to kill himself. The next chapter you'll get more insight on Jackson and hi lost relationship with his former best friend Danny turns out Derek might not be the only one with a dirty little secret.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown listener

**A/N After the flashback ends the story picks up from the last chapter the next day. This chapter is only about Jackson and Danny.**

**Flashback **

"What's going on with you?" Jackson asked he was sitting at Danny's computer.

Danny was lying on his bed staring at the back of Jackson's head. "Can I talk to you about something very serious?"

Jackson turned around to face Danny. "Should I be worried?"

Danny shook his head and stood up. "Never mind." He said getting up. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Wait." Jackson got up and grabbed his arm. "Dude you've been acting funny around me for a while now so why don't you just tell me what's going on."

Danny turned around and without thinking he kissed Jackson. Realizing what he was doing he moved away from him.

Jackson just stood there. "What was that?"

Danny sighed "Jackson I'm gay and I've had feeling for you ever since we met." Jackson was staring blankly at him and that worried him. "Jackson, please say something."

Jackson shook his head. "I've got to go." When Danny reached out for his arm he moved away and quickly left the room and the house. Driving down the street his entire body was shaking. He couldn't believe what had just happened. When he got home that night he ran into his dad trying to rush up to his room. He knew his dad would know if something was wrong so they sat down in the kitchen and talked about it.

"Are you saying that Danny is gay?" Gary said and Jackson nodded. "Please tell me you didn't do anything with him."

"No." Jackson quickly said. "I'm not gay dad."

"Good." Gary said. "I don't want you to hang out with him anymore or people will start to think you're a fairy as well. I'm serious Jackson don't even look his way anymore."

"Yes sir." Jackson said.

"I can't believe I let him in my house." Gary said. "He should know that he's going to hell. This is no way to live a life. It's a sin and-" he stopped talking and wiped his face. "I need a drink." He said walking off.

Jackson got up and went up to his room. Sitting on his bed he buried his face in his hands. Even though that little kiss with Danny didn't last long he couldn't stop thinking about it. His foster dad had always been a homophobe, ever since he was young. He was put in foster care when he was six and adopted by Gary a few months later. He didn't know anything about his real parents nor did he try to find out. He was already doing everything he could to impress Gary and make him proud and he didn't want to ruin it. Gary was the closest thing he had to a family and he was going to do whatever he could to keep it that way, even if that meant staying away from Danny.

When he woke up the next morning next day he saw that he had almost ten missed calls from Danny. Sighing he got up and went to the bathroom. His dad was already gone so he just got dressed and left.

**OOO**

Standing at his locker he heard his name being called. He looked up to see his friend Mark heading his way. "What's going on?"

"Dude did you hear?" Mark said. "Danny is gay."

"What?" Jackson said looking over at him. "How do you know that?"

"Everybody knows." Mark said. "This is a small town and people talk. He's your best friend man so how did you not know that he was gay?"

Jackson shrugged "I don't know, it's not a big deal anyway."

"Come on I know you're smart." Mark said. "If you keep hanging out with him everything will think you're gay too."

"I'm not gay!" Jackson snapped.

Mark frowned "I didn't say you were but others might so be careful." He walked off.

Jackson stood there and gathered his books. He froze when he heard Danny call his name.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Danny asked.

Jackson closed his locker and turned to Danny. "There is nothing to talk about. I'm not gay like you so just stay away from me." He walked off. As much as it hurt this was something he had to do in order to keep his life and family.

Days passed and Jackson still hasn't spoken to Danny. It hurt him to see the pain Danny was in. the names he was called, the looks and most of it was coming from him.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Jackson laid awake in his bed thinking about Danny, who he's been in love with since forever.

"Hey shouldn't you be getting ready for school." Gary said walking into his room.

Jackson sighed "I don't have to get ready now dad. I'll get up but I'm just going to lay here for a little while longer."

"You look like you haven't gotten much sleep." Gary said walking closer to Jackson's bed.

Jackson shook his head. "No not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gary asked.

"I'll be okay." Jackson said.

"Alright." Gary said. "Well I'm about to leave for work so I'll see you when you get home."

Jackson laid there thinking about everything that has happened in his life. When he was six he was put in foster care because his parents didn't want him and he didn't know why. A few months later he was adopted and he finally felt like he was loved by someone. Everything changed when he met Danny. They could talk for hours about anything and they did everything together. Danny was the first person Jackson ever felt anything for, male or female. It wasn't a secret that Gary was a homophobe and that's why no one talked about anything gay when he was around. Riding the thoughts from his head he got up, got dressed and left for school.

**School**

Danny was walking around the halls when he saw Jackson go into the bathroom. Looking around the almost empty hallways he followed him into the bathroom. "Jackson?"

Jackson stopped walking and turned to see Danny. "What are you doing in here?"

"Can we talk now?" Danny asked.

Jackson stepped back and leans against the wall. "Danny I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Danny said cutting him off. "Everyone knows about your dad being a major homophobe. That's the main reason why you stopped talking to me isn't it. He's all the family you have and you don't want to lose him."

Jackson looked down "You should hate me for all the things I've done to you."

Danny smiled. "Jackson you're my best friend and no matter what happens I'll always love you."

Jackson shook his head. "Danny I can't."

Danny walked up to Jackson. "Jackson you might be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me. I know you better than anyone and I know that this is killing you. I know that family is important to you and it comes first but I want you to know that I'm not mad. If you ever want to talk I'll be here." He reached out and pulled Jackson into a hug. "I mean it Jackson, just call me."

After Danny left the bathroom Jackson just stood there. Danny was everything to him but so was his relationship with his father. Either way he didn't know what he was going to do. When he was finish using the restroom he washed his hands and left. Not knowing that someone else was on one of the other bathroom stalls and heard their whole conversation.

**Later that day**

Jackson was running late for his last class. He quickly ran to his locker but froze when three letters, bold red caught his attention, **FAG**. He looked around the crowded hallway as other started laughing and pointing at him. He could hear the words they poorly whispered to each other. He turned and ran the other way. When he got to his car he could still hear the hurtful words from everyone. Even more he hated the fact that Danny was feeling the same way he was now. Getting into his car he drove home, not knowing what would happen once his father found out.

**A/N Okay so Jackson might be coming out sooner than he wanted but don't count on Derek to come out anytime soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings and endings

Jackson pulled up into his driveway and saw his father's car. Even though he didn't want to tell him he didn't want him to find out from anyone else. He got out and made his way inside. Walking into the living room he saw his father sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey dad."

Gary looked behind him. "Jackson, what are you doing here?

Jackson sighed "Something happened in school and I left. I need to tell you something before you find out from someone else."

Gary tuned off the TV and stood up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it." Jackson took a deep breath. "Dad I'm gay."

Gary just stood there. "What?"

"I'm gay." Jackson said looking down at his feet.

Gary shook his head. "What did he do to you?"

Jackson sighed "He didn't do anything to me dad. He only made me realize what I was too scared to do. Danny is my best friend and I love him."

"I need some air." Gay said walking past Jackson and out of the house.

Jackson went up to his room and sat on his bed. Pulling out his phone he called Danny who didn't answer. After trying a few more times he gave up and left him a message. "Hey Danny it's me, I told my dad and he just left. I don't know what to do but I really need to talk to you so please call me back." He hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. As the day went on he still didn't hear anything from his father or Danny. Thinking about everything just made him more and more upset until he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it all to end. His dad was gone and he thought Danny was ignoring him. His whole world was coming down on him and the only ting he could do about it was to end it all.

**OOO**

Gary didn't gat home until ten that night. He knew Jackson was still there because his car was in the driveway. He was glad because he felt guilty for walking out on him and he wanted to make everything right. He headed up to Jackson's room and knocked on the door. "Jackson are you there?" he opened the door when there was no answer. When he saw Jackson lying on the floor he quickly ran over to him. When he saw that he wasn't breathing he called 911."

**OOO**

Danny's phone was completely dead and he couldn't find his phone charger anywhere. He was going through his things where there was a knock at his door. "Hey dad have you seen my charger?" He said turning back to him. When he saw the look on his father's face he knew something was wrong. "What is it dad?"

"Jackson's father just called, he's in the hospital." His father said.

"Jackson?" Danny said. "What happened?"

"He tried to kill himself." His father said. "He's ok though, he got there in time."

"I have to get to the hospital." Danny said leaving the room.

**OOO**

**At the hospital **

Danny was sitting in Jackson's hospital room holding his hand. "Why would he do something like this?"

Gary sighed "Because I was all he had and I walked out on him. I just freaked and got out of there as fast as I could but when I got back home he was just lying there."

"I'm just glad that he's okay." Danny said. He stayed with Jackson until his father came and got him later on.

**OOO**

**The next day**

Danny was at his locker when he overheard Jackson's friends talking. He started no to pay no mind to them until he heard Mark say that he was the one who wrote fag on Jackson's locker. Danny closed his locker and walked over to them. "What did you just say? You're the one who wrote that on his locker."

"Yeah and I wrote it on Stiles car too." Mark said laughing.

"I don't get it." Danny said. "I thought you were his friend?"

"I was!" Mark yelled "Until I found out the little fucker was a fag."

Before Danny knew what he was doing he hit Mark in the face and they ended up fighting.

**OOO**

Danny was sitting in the office when Stiles walked in and sat next to him. "Stiles?"

"I heard what happened with Jackson." Stiles said. "Are you okay?"

Danny shook his head. "Far from it." He looked over at Stiles. "You know Mark was the one who wrote fag on his locker and your car. Jackson's in the hospital because of him."

"That's why you two fought?" Stiles said.

Danny nodded. "I thought Jackson was his friend and he goes and do something like that."

"He's a dick plain and simple." "Hey I've been trying to call you since yesterday but it goes straight to voicemail."

"I lost my charger." Danny said.

Stiles pulled out his charger and gave it to Danny. "When did you see it last?"

"I don't know." Danny said plugging up his charger. When he turned he saw that he had over ten missed calls between Jackson and Stiles. He also had a voice message so he listened to it. When it was over he just stared down at it. "He called me yesterday and wanted to talk. If I hadn't lost my damn charger he wouldn't be in the hospital."

"It wasn't your fault." Stiles said. "There's no way you could have known and it doesn't even mater now because he's going to be okay."

Danny sighed. "Yeah."

**OOO**

As soon as he left school he went to the hospital. After talking to some of the nurses he went into Jackson's room. "Hey Jackson." Jackson looked over at him but didn't say anything. Danny walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair. "I'm sorry for not answering when you called. My phone was dead and I couldn't find my charger. I really did mean what I said about being there for you and I'm sorry I wasn't."

"It wasn't your fault." Jackson said. "It was just a bad day for me and when my dad left I felt like I had nothing."

Danny reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry about what happened to you yesterday."

"I just wish I knew who it was." Jackson said.

Danny looked down. "I know who it was."

Jackson smiled. "Is that why your eye is bruised?"

Danny nodded "Yeah."

"Who was it then?" Jackson asked.

"It was Mark."

Jackson frowned "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Danny said.

Jackson looked p at the ceiling. "I can't believe he would that to me."

They sat there not talking for a full three minutes before Danny spoke. "So besides all that how are you feeling?"

Jackson looked back at Danny "Better now that you're here with me."

"No matter what happens I want you to know that I will always be here for you.' Danny said. "I love you so much."

"I love too." Jackson said. "But where do we go from here?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know but we'll be together and that's all that matters." He stood up and hugged Jackson.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny. "You won't leave me?"

"I'll never leave you.' Danny said.

**OOO**

Stiles was sitting in his car at the lake waiting for Derek. He got out of his car when he saw Derek's camero. "Hey." He said hugging him.

Derek sighed "I feel like I haven't seen you in months." He pulled back. "I know you're trying to be there for Danny but it's like you've forgotten about me."

"I'm sorry I didn't men to make you feel that way." Stiles said "Everything has been so crazy and us sneaking around isn't helping much either."

Derek sighed "Did you see what happened to Jackson. He wasn't even out for a day before they started talking about him. I'm just not ready to come out yet."

"You're never going to be ready!" Stiles yelled. "I'm tired of hiding and sneaking around. I love you more than anything Derek but I just can't do this anymore."

"So are you breaking up with me?" Derek asked.

"Yes I am." Stiles said. "This is just too much for me."

"After everything we've been through, you're just going to walk away." Derek said.

"Look I know how hard this is for you but I can't do it anymore." Stiles said.

Derek lean t back against his car. "I can't believe this."

Stiles shifted on his feet. "I have to go."

Derek watched Stiles get into his jeep and drive off. He just stood there not believing what had just happened. Now what was he going to do.

**A/N Again sorry for the long wait and I'll try to post faster, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Advice

**One week later**

Stiles was standing at his locker when Danny walked up next to him. "Hey how is Jackson doing?"

"A lot better but his dad still doesn't want him in school." Danny said. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Stiles said. "We still haven't spoken and I'm actually glad." He closed his locker and headed to class with Danny. He saw Derek at his locker hugged up with the same girl he was caught in the bathroom with. "See he doesn't even care anymore."

Danny followed his gaze and sighed. "Come on he's just doing that-"

"I don't care why." Stiles said. "I'm done." He walked the opposite way.

Danny saw his eyes water as he walked off. He looked over at Derek just as the girl walked off and went over to him. "What the hell is your problem? How could you do this to him? I mean what could be so hard about coming out? "

"You don't understand." Derek said. "My life isn't as simple as yours. This is my life and I'm going to do what's best for me."

"So you're going to throw Stiles away like trash." Danny said.

"Stiles is everything to me." Derek said.

"Stiles is going to find someone who isn't afraid or ashamed to be with him." Danny said. "So you do what you want because I'm going to help him move on from a coward like you."

Derek watched him go then closed his locker and leans against it.

**…**

**That afternoon**

Stiles was watching TV when there was knocking at his door. He already knew who it was so he just opened the door. "I thought you were with Jackson?"

"I've been with him every night since he got home." Danny said. "Get dressed because we're going out and I don't care what you say."

Stiles smiled. "And where would we be going?"

Danny just smiled "You'll see when we get there."

**…..**

"I can't believe you brought me here." Stiles said over the loud music.

"I just wanted you to have a little fun." Danny and Stiles sat at the bar. "You've been cooped up sulking about Derek and I just want you to be okay."

"I am." Stiles said.

"And that's why you ran off, almost crying when you saw him with that girl." Danny said. "You need to move of because I talked to him and he doesn't look like he's coming out anytime soon."

Stiles looked down. "I don't want to move on."

"Well I don't mean to sound mean but it looks like Derek already has." Danny said. He turned to the crowd of people dancing and smiled when someone smiled at him. "Do you mind if I go dancing?"

"What about Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not going to cheat on him, it's just dancing." Jackson said. "I would never do that to him." Just try and have fun okay?"

Stiles nodded and watched him go before turning back to the bar.

"Hi there." The bartender said going over to him. "Why does someone as hot as you look so sad?"

Stiles smiled "Just going through a rough time."

"I'm Isaac." He said. "I'm actually on break if you want to talk."

Stiles smiled. "Have you ever dated someone who was in the closet?"

Isaac smiled. "Yeah actually I have."

"What did you do?" Stiles asked. "Because my ex and I were dating for a long time in the closet. I ended up coming out but he wouldn't so I broke up with him. Now I can't stop thinking about him."

"Put yourself in his shoes for a minute." Isaac said. "He's probably afraid if what might happen once he does."

"Okay I can see why." Stiles said. "The only family he has is his Uncle and he probably feel that he will disappoint him. I just can't handle the secrets anymore. Don't get me wrong he's the love of my life but it's too much."

"It was for me too but everything worked out okay." Isaac said.

"You don't look that much older than me." Stiles said.

"I'm still in high school." Isaac said. "I've actually seen you in school before but we don't have any classes together so we never really talked."

"So what happened with you two?" Stiles asked. "Are you still together?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah and we're both out and proud but he's in collage."

"Seriously?" Stiles said. "So what do I do?"

"Don't give up on him." Isaac said. "I promise you that you'll thank me one day."

"But what if he decides that I'm not worth it and moves on with some girl." Stiles said. "I saw him with a girl at school and he seemed alright to me."

"Trust me that's all for show." Isaac said smiling. "Deep down this is tearing him apart and he's soon going to realize that you two are meant to be." He moved from behind the bar and grabbed Stiles hand. "Come on let's go dance. You look like you could use a little fun."

Stiles just smiled and went with him to the dance floor.

**…**

**Stiles driveway later that night**

"Hey I really am sorry about Derek." Danny said.

"It's okay." Stiles smiled. "I actually had fun tonight so thanks for getting me to go out. This guy Isaac gave me some good advice too on what I should do about Derek."

"And what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Too soon to tell but whenever I find out you'll be the first to know." Stiles said. He reached over and hugged Danny. "Thank you Danny."

"Don't mention it." Danny said hugging him back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles got out of the car and headed inside. It was almost midnight and he was glad that his dad wasn't home because he probably wound have ended up getting grounded.

**….**

Derek was lying awake on his bed holding his cell phone in his hands. He slowly dialed Stiles number but couldn't bring himself to push call. He hasn't talked to Stiles since they broke up and he really did miss him. Just as he was about to push call his Uncle walked in and he closed it. "What's going on?"

"The guys and I are going out tomorrow." Peter said. "Just us guys, what do you say?"

Derek shrugged "Sounds good to me."

"Good." Peter said. "And who knows maybe you'll meet some special lady."

Derek chuckled nervously. "Yeah one would only hope." Once his Uncle was gone he thought of Stiles. He also thought about what Danny said earlier and the one thing he didn't want was for Stiles to move on.

**…**

"So you guys had a fun night out?" Jackson said.

"Yeah we both did." Danny said. "So when do you think you can go back to school."

"My dad said I can go back tomorrow." Jackson said.

"What do you think?" Danny said. "Are you ready to face school after everything?"

"Yeah." Jackson said. "And you'll be right by my side right?"

"Of course I will." Danny said. "What are you going to do if Mark say's something?"

Jackson sighed. "Hopeful he doesn't say anything."

"So what time do you want me to come over tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"I'm getting up early so you can come around seven." Jackson said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you." Danny said.

Jackson smiled. "I love you too." He hung up his phone just as his dad walked in. "Hey dad."

"I just can to see if you were sure about going back so soon." Gary asked. "You've had a tough few weeks."

"I'll be fine." Jackson said. "And if anything happens I promise that I will call."

Gary nodded "Then you better get some sleep because it's late." He turned to leave.

"I love you dad." Jackson said.

Gary smiled "I love you too."

Jackson laid down his bed thinking about what was going to happene tomorrow, especially when he sees Mark.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unable to move on

Stiles was going through his locker Friday morning when he heard his name being called. He looked down the hall ans saw Isaac heading his way and he couldn't help but smile. "Isaac?"

"I was hoping that I would see you." Isaac said.

"Me too." Stiles said.

"Okay so it's Friday and I'm taking you guys out." Isaac said. "My boyfriend is coming down here for the weekend and we're going out. Jackson, Danny and you are coming with us."

Stiles sighed "I'm going to be the only one without a date."

Isaac laughed. "Trust me every guy will be all over you as soon as we get there."

Stiles looked down. "I don't know."

"Awe come on." Isaac said.

Stiles phone rang and he saw that it was Derek. Pushing ignore he looked back up and Isaac and smiled. "Okay I'll go."

"Great." Isaac reached out and grabbed Stiles hand. "Come on I want to show you something."

**…...**

Derek removed his phone from his ear and slammed his locker shut. He just saw Stiles go off with another kid named Isaac. He spotted Danny and went over to him. "What the hell is Stiles doing with Isaac?"

Danny stepped back then smiled. "I told you that he's moving on from you. Why don't you just get over it." The look Derek gave him made him take a few more steps back before he walked off.

Jackson walked up to Danny. "What was that all about?"

Danny smiled "I just told him that Stiles was going out with Isaac and he got upset."

"Why would he get upset?" Jackson asked.

"Wouldn't you be upset if your ex-boyfriend was going out with another man." Danny said without thinking.

"Derek's gay too." Jackson shrieked. "Man how many more closeted gay people are at this school?" They started walking down the hall.

Danny shook his head. "So how are things going for you?"

"Okay." Jackson said. "No one has really gave me any trouble but I haven't seen Mark or the other's yet."

"Well hopefully they won't say anything." Danny said. "Well I have to get to class but I'll see you later." he started to walk off but Jackson pulled him back into a kiss.

"I love you." Jackson said.

Danny smiled "I love you too." He said heading to class.

**…...**

Heading to class himself Jackson ran into Mark and a few of his old friends. "What do you want Mark?"

Mark smiled. "Just wanted to greet the newest homo to school."

"Lay off Mark." Kevin said walking up next to Jackson. "And if you call him a fag again I'm going to knock the hell out of you."

Mark scoffed "Whatever, come on lets go."

Once they were gone Kevin turned to Jackson. "I'm glad that you're back." Jackson just stared at him. "Look I want you to know that I had nothing to do with what happened. Gay or straight you're still one of my closet friends."

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm gay?" Jackson asked.

Kevin shook his head. "I haven't told anyone this but I've known that you were gay for a while now."

"How?" Jackson asked.

"Because I've seen you staring at me more than a few times in the locker room." Kevin said. "I know I'm irresistible to girls but I had no idea I was too men too."

Jackson smiled "Okay you're not all that big." He lied. "Okay maybe you are but whatever."

Kevin shook his head. "So are we cool?"

Jackson nodded "Yeah we're cool but I don't think Mark will ever be."

"Forget that asshole." Kevin said. "I honestly don't know why we ever hung out with him." He sighed "Come on I'll walk you to class."

**…...**

**Lunchroom**

Derek was currently glaring a hole through the back of Isaac's head. Stiles was sitting with him and Derek was pissed. He wanted so much to walk over to them and beat the hell out of him but he couldn't. All he could do was watch from afar."

**…...**

"So did you talk to Jackson and Danny about going out tonight?" Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded "Yeah and they said they'll come with us."

"I can't wait for you to meet my boyfriend." Isaac said.

"Can't wait." Stiles said starting to eat.

Jackson and Danny sat next to them. "Hey guys." Danny said then turned to Stiles. "Okay don't be mad but Derek might think that you're going out with Isaac."

Stiles frowned. "Why would he think that?"

Danny smiled "Because I told him that you were."

"Why would you tell him that?" Stiles said.

Danny shrugged "He came to me asking why you were with Isaac and I just blurted it out." He said. "But maybe it's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"If he thinks that you've moved on it might knock some since into him." Danny said. "Make him realize that you two are meant to be together and that's never going to change."

"Maybe I should call him." Stiles said pulling out his phone.

Danny took the phone from him. "Look you're never going to be happy if you keep hanging onto the hope that he's going to come out. You've got to move on and you know I'm right."

"Well it might be hard when you're in love with someone." Isaac said. "Why don't you let him make his own decisions."

Danny sighed. "I'm only doing this because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt again.

Stiles turned back to his food. "Can we not talk about it anymore."

"Okay." Danny said turning back to his food.

**…...**

**After school**

Stiles was sitting in front of Danny's house. They were meeting Isaac at the club but he couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

Danny got into his car and knew something was wrong with him. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about earlier." Danny said. "For what I told Derek."

"You were right." Stiles said. "I'm tired of feeling like this and I need to move on." He started the car and headed to Jackson's place.

**…...**

Derek was out with his Uncle and a few of his friends. He hadn't been there fifteen minutes before his Uncle was throwing girls at him. Finally getting tired he got up and headed out, ignoring his Uncle who was calling for him to stop.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked once they were outside.

"I'm going home." Derek said. "I'm sick of you trying to control my love life."

"What's the big deal?" Peter said. "All I'm trying to do is give you a girlfriend."

"Well I don't want one!" Derek yelled. "So stop trying to set me up."

"Why?" Peter said. "Are you not attracted to girls or something?"

"No I'm not." Derek said. "I'm not attracted to them because I'm gay." He pulled his hood over his head and walked off. Once again ignoring his Uncle as he called out for him to stop.

**…...**

Stiles was trying to enjoy himself at the club with his friends but he couldn't stop thinking about Derek. He was surrounded by hot guys but none of them mattered, Derek was all he wanted. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. Seeing that it was Derek he quickly went to the bathroom. It cut off before he had a chance to answer it but there was also a voice-mail so he listened to it.

**Voice-mail**

**"Hey Stiles It's me Derek, I know you're upset and probably don't want to see me but I really need to see you. If any part of you still cares about me meet me at the lake. Please I really need to see you."**

Stiles hung up his phone and stared at himself in the mirror. One of the guys he was dancing with showed up and he ended up leaving the bathroom with him.

**…...**

Derek was sitting on the dock waiting for Stiles. It was almost Eveleen o' clock at night but he didn't care. He sat there for about thirty more minutes before giving up. He stood up and turned to leave but stopped when he saw someone standing not far from him. A huge smile spread across his face. "You came."

**TBC...**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: You should meet my father

**A/N Continuing right where the last chapter ended.**

"You came." Derek said heading over to Stiles

"You said that it was important." Stiles said.

Derek sighed. "I didn't think you would because of Isaac."

'Derek there's nothing going on with me and Isaac." Stiles said.

"What?" Derek said.

"Isaac is just a friend who has a boyfriend." Stiles said. "I don't know why Danny said that we were dating."

"Well I wish you would have told me sooner." Derek said. "I came out to my Uncle."

"Are you serious?" Stiles said. "What happened?"

"I went out with him and some of his friends." Derek said. "He kept trying to get me to talk to girls and I kept blowing him off until I got tired and walked out of the club. He followed me and I just blurted it out."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you thinking that I'm dating Isaac, does it." Stiles asked walking to the edge of the dock and sitting down.

"Maybe a little." Derek said sitting down next to him. "But a larger part of me felt like it was time to tell him the truth."

"So you don't regret it now that you know about Isaac?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "No and hopefully this could be the first step toward us maybe starting over." He smiled. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I went out with Danny the others." Stiles said. "But even therewith all those guys I couldn't stop-" He stopped talking.

"You couldn't stop what?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Stiles said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Derek said. "I know I'm going to have to face my Uncle sooner or later so I better get it over with."

Stiles nodded "Well it's late and my dad will kill me if I get back pass curfew so if you need a lift I can give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Derek said.

**…**

Stiles pulled up in front of Derek's house. "So are you going to be okay?"

Derek nodded "Yeah I'll see you later." He got out of the car and headed to the front door.

Stiles watched him for a minute before getting out of the car. "Derek wait!" He said heading over to him. "Look I know that this has been a rough time for us but I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it. I'd rather be with you in the closet then not at all. When I was out with Danny I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're the only person that I ever want to be with and I-" he was cut off by Derek's lips on his own. His arms went around Derek's neck, pulling him closer.

Derek pulled back and rested his head against Stiles. "God you talk too much."

Stiles smiled. "Shut up."

Derek sighed "Look I'm really sorry for everything I've been putting you though. You really are everything to me."

Stiles sighed "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know but I don't want to lose you again." Derek said taking Stiles hand. "I have to talk to my Uncle first but when I do I want you too meet him."

"That's a huge step." Stiles said.

"I know." Derek said. "But I'm ready to take it with you."

"So in return do I have to introduce you to my father?" Stiles asked.

"If you want me to I will." Derek said.

Stiles was about to say something else but his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was his dad. "Well my dad is calling which probably mean's I'm grounded so I better get home."

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles said heading back over to his jeep. He waited until Derek was inside before driving off.

Derek knew his Uncle wasn't home because he didn't see his car so he just went up to his room.

**… **

When Stiles got home his dad was already outside and he knew for sure that he was grounded. He turned off his car and headed over to his. He handed his phone to him before going inside. "I know I'm grounded."

Mr. Stilinski walked inside and closed the door behind him. "It's past your curfew Stiles."

"I know I lost track of time." Stiles said.

"Were you with you boyfriend?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Stiles smiled. "I was out with Danny at first but then Derek called so I met up with him."

"Derek huh." Mr. Stilinski said. "So when am I going to meet this Derek?"

"We were talking about that before you called." Stiles said.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"About two years." Stiles said.

"And you're just telling me now?" Mr. Stilinski

"He's not out." Stiles said. "We were in the closet our whole relationship until I broke up with him."

"And now you're back together?" Mr. Stilinski asked and Stiles nodded. "Alright it's late so you should get some sleep."

"Wait how long am I grounded for?" Stiles asked.

""Until next Friday." Mr. Stilinski said. "You don't leave the house unless it's with me or when you're going to call. If you do call me and let me know. Now is there anything else that I need to know?"

"No that's the only thing." Stiles said.

"Alright well I'll see you in the morning." Mr. Stilinski said heading upstairs, Stiles right behind him.

**…**

The next morning Stiles was watching TV which was weird because he was grounded. He jumped up when the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. Opening the door he came face to face with Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you're grounded." Derek said. "But I really-" He stopped talking when an older man stepped up behind Stiles.

"Stiles are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Um dad this is Derek, my boyfriend." Stiles said. "Derek this is my Dad Frank Stilinski."

"Why don't you come in?" Mr. Stilinski said stepping to the side.

**…**

Derek has never been so nervous in his life. He was sitting on the couch alone with Stiles father in the living room. It's been almost three full minutes since either has said anything.

"So Derek does your parents know that you're gay?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Derek swallowed "Well my parents are dead and I just came out to my Uncle."

"And how did he take it?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Well I don't really know because I ran off before he could say anything. When I got home he wasn't there and when I woke up he still wasn't there so I don't know."

"Why did you wait so long to tell him?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Derek sat back. "He's the only family that I have. All he ever talked about was me meeting the girl of my dreams and having kids. I didn't want to tell him that it was never going to happen for me. I didn't want to disappoint or lose him so I didn't say anything." He wiped his face. "Stiles and I have been through a lot but I'm in love with him. I'm not saying that I'm perfect or anything but I'll do anything for him."

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "I see."

**…**

Stiles was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. It's been almost an hour and he hasn't heard anything from them. His door suddenly opened and Derek walked in. "Thank god I thought he killed you."

Derek laughed. "At first I thought he was but he was pretty cool about everything."

"What did you guys talk about?" Stiles asked.

"My life and how much I love you." Derek sighed. "I wish I could stay but you're grounded and I have to go. I just came up here to say bye." He kissed Stiles and left the house. When he got back home his Uncle still wasn't there. He hasn't heard anything since the night before and he was starting to get worried that he was never going to come back.

**A/N Thanks 4 reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ditching can be fun

**Monday morning**

Stiles has been searching the school for Derek for a while now. He had heard teachers and students talking about Derek who was going off on teachers and others students. He hasn't heard from Derek all weekend and he hated every minute of it. He finally spotted Derek at his locker and went over to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Derek said not looking over at him.

Stiles heard his voice crack and knew something was wrong. "Everyone has been talking about you going off on people. Come on Derek I know that something is bothering you so talk to me."

Derek sighed and stopped going through his locker. "He's been gone all weekend."

"What?" Stiles said.

"My Uncle." Derek said. "He wont answer his phone when I call. When I go to his job or his friends house they say he's not there."

"Calm down." Stiles said.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down!" Derek yelled. "He's gone Stiles and he's never coming back."

Stiles was about to say something else but he was cut off my someone spitting the word fag at them. The next thing he knew Derek had Mark against the locker, holing him by the throat. He went over to the other side of the hallway. "Derek?" He said grabbing his arm.

"if you ever call him that again I will fucking kill you." Derek growled out. His grip on Mark's neck getting tighter.

"Derek let him go." Stiles said trying to pull him back. "He's not worth it okay."

Derek looked over at Stiles and let go of Mark. After they ran off he went back over to his locker and closed it. "God I hate this place."

Stiles followed him "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What?" Derek said looking over at him.

"Ditch school for the rest of the day." Stiles leans next to Derek on the lockers. "You look like you could use a break from this place."

Derek smiled "You're already grounded Stiles."

Stiles shrugged. "The worst thing he can do is ground me for another week. Come on it will make you feel better."

Derek looked around the hall at the few people that were staring at him. For the first time he didn't care what they thought. All that mattered to him was Stiles. "Alright let's go."

**…...**

"He's going to pay for that." Mark said rubbing his neck. "We're going to kick his ass."

"Will you give it up." Josh said. "Jeremy already threated to kick your ass and now you messing with Derek." He shook his head. "You''re on your own because I'm not about to get beat down for you." He walked off. Tommy turned and followed him down the hall.

"So you're siding with him Tommy!" Mark yelled at him.

Tommy turned to him. "You're crazy man." He yelled back.

"i don't need any of yo!" Mark yelled. Turning he headed the other way. "I'll handle this myself."

**…...**

**Lake Hills**

"Are you going to sit down?" Stiles asked looking back at Derek as he paced back and forth.

"i can't sit down right now." Derek said.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk." Stiles said and Derek didn't answer him. Just as he was about to say something else Derek flew by him, completely naked and jumped in the water. Stiles jumped onto his feet. "Are you crazy?"

Derek smiled "I'm just doing what you told me to do."

"I told you to relax." Stiles said smiling. "Not go skinny dipping in the lake."

Derek laughed. "Are you going to join me?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm getting in that filthy water." Stiles said.

"Come on." Derek said swimming over to the dock. "You know you want too."

Stiles sighed. "Are you seriously going to make me do this?"

"You said it yourself." Derek said. "If your dad finds out about you skipping he's going to ground you for another week so we might as well get in as much time together as we can."

"Okay fine." Stiles said beginning to remove his clothes. He did a cannon ball in the water and immedently regretted it because the water was freezing. "You could have told me that it was cold."

"i know but if I did you probably wouldn't have got in." Derek said swimming over to him. "Come on I'll rce you."

**…...**

Mr. Stilinski was heading back to work when he got a phone call. It was the school calling to tell him that Stiles was not present for his classes. After hanging u with them he called Stiles who didn't answer. He had to get back to work so he just put it on his mind for later.

**…...**

**Later that day**

"i can't believe I let you talked me into that." Derek said. He was standing by Derek's car with a towel around his waist. "I'm standing outside, completely nude and freezing my ass off." Derek just laughed. "Why do you have a towel in here anyway?"

Derek shrugged. "I use it when I get a boner and don't want to mess up my car."

"Gross." Stiles said throwing the towel back at him. "Now I have your dried up business all over me."

Derek smiled. "It's not like it hasn't been there before." He threw the towel in the back seat started to get dressed. "Come on so you can get home before your dad does."

Still shivering Stiles finished getting dressed. "I'll tell you this right now that this is never going to happen again."

Derek leans back against his car. "Hey thanks for doing this for me. Being with you always makes me feel better." He pulled Stiles close to him and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Awe." Stiles said. "I love you too."

**…...**

When Stiles got home it was around four and he saw his dad's car. Right then he knew that once again he was caught. Going inside he saw his dad sitting on the couch and went over to him. "I'm guessing that the school called you."

"Yeah they called." Mr. Stilinski said turning to him.

"Okay before you start yelling I was with Derek." Stiles said. "His Uncle still hasn't shown up and he hasn't heard anything from him since Friday. He was in a bad mood and going off on people in school and I just wanted him to cool down so we left school."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner." He said. "No one should be going through something like this alone."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks." He said going to get the phone and after calling Derek he went to the kitchen to help his father with dinner.

**…...**

**That night**

Derek was eating dinner in Sties kitchen, it was just him and Stiles. "Does this feel like tis is a date?"

"Considering my dad is in th next room I'm going to say no." Stiles said. "By the way i'm grounded for another week but he gave me my phone back so I can call you."

Derek shook his head. "Once again your dad is awesome."

**…...**

"So Derek I want you to know that you're welcome here anytime." Mr. Stilinski said. "But only when I'm home."

Derek smiled. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner." Once he was gone he turned to Stiles. "You know I'm really lucky that I have you in my life."

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. "I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Derek said heading to his car.

Stiles waited until Derek pulled off before heading back inside. Before going up to his room he stopped by his fathers. "Hey thanks for everything dad."

Mr. Stilinski turned to him. "You're welcome but-"

"I know." Stiles said. "It won't happen again."

Mr. Stilinski waved him off. He's never seen his son like this and he was glad that he had someone but he couldn't help but feel bad about Derek

**A/N In the next chapter Mr. Stilinski takes up upon himself to help Derek reunite with his Uncle and he's not going to stop until he does. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mr Stilinski to the rescue

**Friday night**

Stiles was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Getting up he answered it. Derek was standing in front of him with a bad next to him. "Derek?"

"I didn't want to be alone again all weekend." Derek said.

"Come in." Stiles said grabbing his bag. He closed the door behind him and joined Derek in the livingroom. "You still haven't heard anything from your Uncle?"

Derek sat on the couch and shook his head. "Nothing, do you think your dad will let me stay here?"

"I guess I'll have to ask him when he gets home." Stiles said. "Are you hungry because I just ordered pizza?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah sure."

**…...**

Mr. Stilinski pulled into his driveway and saw Derek's car. As soon as he opened the front door he was met with Stiles. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Stiles smiled nervously. "Please don't be mad but Derek is here and he didn't want to be alone again all weekend so I told him that he could stay for the weekend."

"He still haven't heard anything from his Uncle?" Mr. Stilinski asked and Stiles said no. "Okay he can stay but on the couch. I don't want to catch you two in bed. I don't even want you in your bedroom. If you want to be together then sit in the livingroom."

"Got it." Stiles said.

**…...**

Later Stiles was asleep when he felt his bed dip on one side. Turning toward the door he saw Derek standing over him. "What are you doing?" He whispered. "if my dad finds you here he's going to kill me."

"He left a while ago." Derek said lying next to Stiles. "Do your dad always leave in the middle of the night?"

Stiles nodded. "He's a cop." He said. "But he usually wakes me up when he has to in this late."

"He woke me up and told me to keep an eye on you." Derek said. "So that's why I'm up here now."

Stiles sighed. "So it's been about two weeks now since we heard anything from your Uncle. How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess." Derek said. "I talked to one of my dad's friends and he told me that my Uncle was alright but he needed some space. I don't know what to think anymore. I just want him to come back because he's all I have."

"I know how you feel." Stiles said. "I was so scared after I came out to my dad. I thought I was going to lose him forever." He looked over at Derek. "He still isn't completely okay with me being gay but he's coming around to it and so will your Uncle."

"You really think so?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Stiles said.

**…...**

Saturday afternoon Stiles woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was meet by his father staring down at him. "What time is it?" He asked wiping his face.

"About three in the afternoon." Mr. Stilinski said. "Derek is downstairs watching TV. I have to say that I'm a little surprised . I thought I was going to come home and find you in bed together."

"After you told me not too." Stiles said getting out of his bed. "I don't think I can handle being grounded again." he gather some clothes from one of his drawers. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hey were you up all night?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"No." Stiles lied. Truth was he was up all night fooling around with Derek. "I guess I was just tired."

'Well I have to go back into work so don't do anything." Mr. Stilinski said leaving the room.

Stiles closed his door and waited for his father to pull out of the driveway before he dropped his clothes and went downstairs. He saw Derek with his feet on the table watching TV. "Hey when did you leave?"

"A little while after you fell asleep." Derek said looking over at him. "I figured you dad would be upset if he saw us together and besides couldn't sleep. I left a little after you fell asleep."

"It's your Uncle isn't?" Stiles said sitting next to him.

Derek nodded "I don't think he's coming back Stiles. He doesn't want anything to do with me. It's going to take some time but I think I'm going to be okay because I have you and that's all that matters."

"I wish there was something I could do." Stiles said.

"You've already done so much for me Stiles." Derek said. "I couldn't ask for anything more from you."

Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder. "I would do anything for you."

Derek smiled. "Me too." He looked back to the TV. "Always." He whispered.

**…...**

When Mr. Stilinski got home later on he found Derek and Stiles curled up together watching TV. "Hey guys." He said going over to them. "Um Derek there is someone outside for you.".

"Okay." Derek said getting up and heading to the front door. He stopped when he saw his Uncle. "Uncle Peter.?"

**…...**

"So who was at the door?" Stiles asked his father when he sat in the chair.

"Derek's Uncle." Mr. Stilinski said. "I couldn't stand to see Derek like that anymore so I went looking for his Uncle. Don't worry I didn't threaten him or anything I just talked to him for a while."

Stiles smiled. "Why would you do that for him?"

"Because I love you and I know how much you care about him." Mr. Stilinski said. "I think he's good for you and I've never seen you like this. He's a good kid and I want him to know that he's not alone."

"Thanks dad." Stiles said reaching over and hugging him. "And I love you too."

**…...**

Derek and his Uncle were sitting on the steps if the Stilinski household. "So where have you been all this time?" Derek asked.

"At Tommy's place." Peter said. "I know that I should have called but I didn't know what to say. Still it wasn't right for me to up and leave like I did and I'm sorry."

"So what does that mean?" Derek asked. "I know something like this is hard to handle."

"It is." Peter said. "But you're more than just my nephew, Derek you're like my son. I know it's going to take sometime to get use to but I promise you that I'll never leave you again. I love you and no matter what I always will."

"Even if I'm gay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah because you'll never disappoint me." Peter said looking over at Derek. "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"I can." Derek said. He leans over and hugs his Uncle. "I love you Uncle Petter."

"I love you too." Peter said hugging him back.

**…...**

"So are you going to be okay?" Stiles asked. He was standing outside by Derek's car.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you when I get home." He kissed Stiles. "And remind me to thank you dad for doing this for me."

"I will." Stiles said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek said getting into his car.

Stiles waited until Derek was no longer insight before going back inside his house.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Different day, same people

"So how are things with your Uncle?" Stiles asked. He was riding with Derek to school.

"Things are good." Derek said. "He's trying to accept me so that's a start. What about you?" He asked. "Did you get in any trouble?"

"No" Stiles said as they pulled into the school parking lot. ""You don't have to do this you know."

"I know." Derek said. "I love you Stiles and I want to be with you and if other people can't deal with that well screw them. We're going to be gone after graduation anyway." He turned off the car, got out and went over to the passengers side. Opening the door he held out hi hand. "Are you ready to come out with me?"

Stiles smiled. "Are you positive that this is what you want?"

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. "I'm positive now will you please get out of the car. They walked into the school hand in hand.

The looks they got from everyone didn't seem to bother Derek bu it bothered Stiles. He was leaning against the lockers next to Derek. "I hate it when they stare."

"Just pay them no attention." Derek said closing his locker. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

**…...**

Stiles wasn't able to concentrate at all in class because he was so worried about Derek. While the teacher ranted on he was texting Derek who kept telling him that he was okay. The only reason he stopped was because he got caught and his phone got taken away from him. So he had to wait until lunch to see Derek. When he got to the lunchroom he searched for Derek but couldn't find him. He saw Danny sitting alone and went over to him. "Dude I've been freaking out all morning."

Danny smiled. "Good to see you too."

"I'm serious." Stiles said. "Considering what we've been through the past few weeks I don't want him to go through the same. I've was texting him all morning until that old fart took my phone."

"Stiles calm down." Danny said. "I'm sure that everything is okay. Maybe he got his phone taken too."

Stiles sighed. "So how have things been going with Jackson?"

"Things are fine." Jackson said sitting down next to Danny. "I haven't tried to kill myself again." he looked over at Danny who was frowning at him. "Sorry."

Stiles smiled. "So are you guys ready for graduation next month?"

"Yeah." Danny said. "I can't wait to get the hell out of this school. The kids here are so childish."

"Hey." Derek said sitting next to Stiles. "Sorry that I couldn't text you back. He took my phone just as I was about to push send."

"I wouldn't have been able to see it anyway because I got my phone taken too." Stiles said. "What did you say?"

"i was trying to tell you to stop worrying about me." Derek said. "No one has called me anything, at least not to my face. Besides I'll just ignore them and go about my business. As long as I have you I have everything I need."

"Awe you guys are so cute." Isaac said joining them.

Derek smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I was okay and to stop worrying." He kissed Stiles. "Love you."

"Love you too." Stiles said. He watched Derek go to a table across the room where a few other jocks were seated. Turning back around he saw that the others were staring at him. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Nothing" Danny said. "So do you guys know what you're doing after graduation."

"Not really." Stiles said. "We've talked about leaving but not much about where we're going. I guess that's something else we have to talk about."

"Well look at what we have here." Mark said walking over to their table. "This must be the fag table."

Stiles groaned and looked over at Mark. "You know I'm starting to think that you act like this because deep down you know that you should be sitting at this table with us." He saw now standing in front of Mark.

"Please." Mark said. "I don't like it up the ass like you fairies."

Stiles glared at Mark, clutching his fists. "You know I'm getting tired of you tuning your mouth." He was about to hit Mark but he felt a hand on his fist. Looking back he saw Derek and he relaxed.

Derek walked in front of Stiles, still holding his hand. "Is there a problem here?"

Mark took a few steps back. "No problem."

Derek smiled. "Give it a rest because if you come at him again I'm not going to stand in his way. I'm just going to sit back and watch you get your ass kicked by a fairy."

Mark was now aware of all the eyes on him. He even heard people laughing and whispering near him. Turning on his feet he walked off.

Derek turned to Stiles. "You're dad would be upset if you got in another fight."

"Right." Stiles said. "Thanks Derek."

"Anything for you." Derek said. "Alright the show is over so everyone go back to your business." the lunchroom that went silent from the event suddenly got loud again as Derek made his way back to his table.

Stiles and the others sat back down. "So what were we talking about?"

**…...**

"Hey you didn't have to do that." Stiles said. It was after school and they were walking to Derek's car.

"I know but I wanted to." Derek said. "Maybe they'll lay off us now."

They got in the car and drove off. "Hey Danny and I were talking about something and I didn't know what to say because I didn't know myself.." He looked over at Derek. "What are we going to do after we graduate?"

"I have everything taken care of." Derek said. "It's only about two hours away from here because I know that you don't want to be far from your father. It's a quiet place where we don't have to be afraid to walk hand in hand. I know some people there and they know everything about us. We will finally be able to b happy Stiles."

"How did all this happen?" Stiles asked.

"My counselors daughter lives there and for the past few months she's been helping me out" Derek said.

"Since when did you have a counselor?" Stiles asked.

"It's the school counselor actually.' Derek said. "She's been talking with me about my Uncle and everything. Helping me with some tough decisions and all."

"That's really nice of her." Stiles said. "So did you tell your Uncle about our little plan?"

"I still getting use to being out in front of him Stiles." Derek said. "I'm going to wait a while until I tell him this. I promise that he'll know before graduation though." he stopped at a red light and looked over at Stiles. "Are you ready to start our new lives together?"

"Yes I am." Stiles said. He leans over and kisses Derek. He pulled back when he heard someone yell fag. Looking out the window he saw two teenagers on bikes staring at them before they rode off.

"Man I'm so over this place." Derek said driving off when the light turned green.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Prom night

**Some time later**

"So are you excited about going to prom?" Danny asked. He was sitting on Stiles bed watching him get dressed.

"To be honest with you I don't even want to go." Stiles said. "I'm only going because Derek really wants to go. If it were up to me I would just stay home but he's never been so I'm only doing this for him." He turned to Danny. "Mostly I don't want to deal with everyone staring at us and talking about us behind our backs."

"Yeah me either." Danny said. "You know when me and Jackson first got together I always dreamed about going to prom with him. Then all that stuff went down and I just forgot about it. Now that we're together and out I want to go with him."

"I just can't help but feel like this night is going to be bad." Stiles said.

"Stop worrying Stiles." Danny said.

"How can you not be freaking out right now?" Stiles said. "We're the first two openly gay couples to ever show up at prom together. When we show up there their going to eat us alive." He sat on the bed. "We're going to be out of that place before midnight."

"You're overreacting." Danny said. "This is prom and it's the last thing we're going to do together before we graduate. Tonight is going to be perfect, trust me."

**…...**

**Later that night**

Stiles was sitting in the front seat of Derek's car staring out of the window at the students as they went inside. Jackson and Danny were already inside. "Are you sure about this?" He asked looking over at Derek.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Derek said. "And if you want to leave at anytime just tell me and we can go." Getting out he walked over to Stiles side of the door and opened it. "Here we go." Together they went inside the school and when they got to the gymnasium all eyes were immediately on them. He felt Stiles hand tighten and he looked over at him. "It's okay Stiles."

"Their already staring at us." Stiles said as they made their way through the crowd.

"Stiles just breathe." Derek said. "Just ignore everything they say because this night is about you and me, no one else."

**…...**

Stiles tried not to let the eyes get to him but as the night went on they only seemed to get worse. He usually wouldn't let anyone get to him but he couldn't take the insults anymore. Every word and every look got to him and he hated it. He sat alone at one of the tables. Derek just left about five seconds ago to get them a snack from across the room. He scanned the crowd for Danny and Jackson but couldn't find them anywhere. He then spotted Mark talking with three of his friends. Getting up from the table he headed in the other direction.

**…...**

When Derek returned to the table Stiles was nowhere in sight. Setting the plates down he started to look for Stiles. He saw Danny across the room and went over to him. "Danny?" He said grabbing his arm. "Have you seen Stiles, I can't find him."

Danny shook his head. "Last time I saw him he was at one of the tables. I was going to check on him but he was gone. I just thought he went somewhere with you."

"I went to get us something to snack on." Derek said. "When I came back he was gone." even thought he didn't show it he was starting to get worried. "Help me find him." He said walking off, Danny right behind him. Derek searched the entire gym but couldn't find Stiles anywhere. He was abut to start looking outside when he spotted Jackson by the snack table with a crowd of people. He walked over and saw that the table was trashed. Food and punch were all over the place. "What happened?" He asked looking over at Jackson. The only thing Jackson said was something happened to Stiles and Mark had something to do with it. The next thing he knew he was on top of Mark. Repeatedly hitting him in the face, Jackson ended up pulling him away.

**…...**

Stiles walked into the bathroom and took off his jacket. Throwing it over the stall door he began to undo his shirt. He looked toward the door when it opened and someone walked in, it was Derek. "Hey." Stiles said.

Derek saw that Stiles once white shirt was now covered in red punch. "Are you okay?" He asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm okay." Stiles said. "I'm just a little cold." He took off his shirt and threw it over his wet jacket.

"Where did you go?" Derek said. "When I came back you were nowhere in sight so I went looking for you."

Stiles sighed. "I saw Mark and I didn't want to deal with him so I went looking for you. When I got to the snack table you weren't there. He must have followed me and the next thing i knew I was covered in freezing cold punch."

"Stiles I'm so sorry." Derek said.

"It wasn't your fault, Derek." Stiles said. "Everyone knows that Mark is a dick who gets kicks out of making other peoples lives hell. Something told me to wear an undershirt."

"Here." Derek took off his jacket and gave Stiles the button down shirt he was wearing, he was wearing a tank top.

Stiles put on Derek's shirt the gathered his ruined clothes and they left the bathroom. "So what do we do now?" They were walking down the empty hallway as the prom music echoed down the hallway.

"We can just leave." Derek said.

"But you were so excited about going to your first prom." Stiles said. "I just wanted you to have a good time."

Derek grabbed Stiles arm, stopping him. "Stiles stop." He said. "Yeah I wanted to have fun on my first prom ever but I also wanted to be with you. When the music started to play I wanted us to dance together. I wanted to do everything a normal couple does with you."

"Well the night isn't over." Stiles said. "We can still have that dance." He sat his clothes on the floor. "We can do it out here. Away from those judging eyes, just you and me."

Derek smiled. "Thats sounds good to me." He pulled Stiles close to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest as they danced together. The music seemed to get louder in the empty halls. "I'm sorry about prom."

Derek pulled back and looked down at Stiles. "My prom is with you, no matter where that is." He leans down and kisses Stiles. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "I love you too."

**…...**

"Do you think Stiles is okay?" Derek asked. They were back in the gym sitting at one of the tables.

"He's with Derek so I'm sure he is." Jackson stood up and held out his hand. "Now that everything has calmed down, would you like to dance?"

Danny smiled and looked around as the others danced. "Yes I will." He took Jackson's hand and they weaved their way through the crowd. Wrapping their arms around each other they began to dance. Shutting out all the negative looks they got from those around them. To the two couples nothing else mattered to them, nothing.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon. P.S graduation is coming up very soon so hopefully it goes better then their prom.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Graduation day

**Stilinski household**

Stiles was going through his closet sorting out clothes he was going to keep and throw away. Today wad the biggest week of his life. Graduation is this week and after that they were leaving to start their new lives together. He was scared to death about leaving but he was also excited. At the back of his closet he found an old picture of his mom holding him when he was a baby.

"She would have been so proud of you." Mr. Stilinski said w as walking up behind him.

Stiles smiled. "I miss her so much."

"Me too." Mr. Stilinski said walking over to the bed and staring down at Stiles cap and gown."I still can't believe this day is finally here. You're graduating and moving away."

"Dad I'm not going far." Stiles said. "I'm going to come visit whenever I get a chance too."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Stiles walked over to his dad and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you too."

**Hale household**

Derek Hale was all packed and ready to go. Graduation was tomorrow and he and Stiles were leaving at the end of the week. He had talked to his Uncle a while ago and told him everything. His Uncle was upset at first but he eventually came around. He was also nervous because he was going to be on his own for the first time, away from his Uncle. On the bright side he knew Stiles would be right there with him.

**...**

**Whithmore household**

"So what are your plans after graduation tomorrow?" Danny said. He was lying on Jackson's king size bed.

"I haven't thought much about it." Jackson said. "But I know that I'm not leaving here. This place may be awful but its home." He looked over at Danny. "What about you?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Danny said.

Jackson smiled walked over to the bed and laid on top of Danny. 'I've actually been saving up." He said. "What would you think about us finding our own place?"

"Well that would help with all the sneaking in and out of each others bedrooms." Danny said running his hands up Jackson's chest. "Do yo think were ready for something like that?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jackson asked. "You and I have been through a lot together. Some good and some bad but we always found our way back to each other. Ever since the day I met you I've been daydreaming of our life together. We would have our own place and we were so happy."

Danny pulled Jackson into a kiss. "I want to do everything with you Jackson." He kissed Jackson again and slid his hands down his chest and to his jeans. "Everything." He started to undo Jackson's belt. He groaned when Jackson stopped him.

"My dad is downstairs." Jackson said. "Were not about to do this when he's in the house." He kissed Danny again. "But he's leaving soon and then we can make all the noise we want." He leans in close. "Or you can." He whispered against Danny's lips.

"Awe come on." Danny said. "When it comes to noise I think we both know who's the loudest." He kissed Jackson and removed his hands. He just stared up at Jackson who was still lying on top of him. "Well aren't you going to get up?"

"I can stay like this forever." Jackson said.

Danny looked toward the door. "I think I hear footsteps."

Jumping up and off of Danny he nearly fell on the floor as he made his way back to his chair at his computer just as the door opened.

Gary looked from Jackson who wasn't facing him at his computer to Danny who was now lying on his stomach. "Hey guys, whats going on in here?"

"Nothing." Jackson said turning to face him. He had a book on his lap to hide the huge boner he had. "I was just looking up some stuff ."

"Oh well I was on my way out." Gary said. "I was just letting you guys now."

"Well I'll see you later." Jackson said. The two of them didn't say anything until the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Jackson?" Danny said sitting up. "I have such a huge boner right now."

Jackson laughed. "Me too." He walked back over to Danny and pushed him back down on the bed. "Now where were we?"

**Graduation day**

"Whats taking them so long." Mr. Stilinski said. He was sitting with Danny and Derek's family. "They were suppose to start at five and its almost five thirty."

"Maybe something is going on in the back." Jackson's dad ,Gary, said.

Five minutes later the graduates of 2013 were all seated.

Mr. Stilinski cheered as his son came on the stage to get his diploma. Followed by Danny, Derek, Isaac and Jackson. The four dads voices could be heard from outside the auditorium because they were so loud.

Stiles shook his head, completely embarrassed. He was already finish but he could still hear his dads voice. He looked over at Derek who was smiling as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The principal said. "The graduates of Beacon Hills High school class of 2013." He cheered as they celebrated by throwing their hats in the air.

Stiles kept his hat in his hands. He smiled when Derek made his way over to him and pulled him into a kiss. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life."

"Just you wait." Derek said. "We still have the rest of our lives together." He kissed Stiles again. "I love you so much."

Stiles smiled. "I love you too."

**Later that night**

Jackson, Derek, Danny, Stiles, Isaac and his boyfriend all went out to a club. Stiles was currently dancing with Danny.

"I still can't believe you guys are actually leaving." Jackson said. He was sitting with Derek at the bar.

"Me either." Derek said looking over at Stiles as he danced around with Danny. "I'm really going to miss you guys though. Over the past few weeks you guys have become like my family."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah me too." He stood up and grabbed Derek's arm. "Come on." He said leading them to the dance floor with the others.

**Saturday**

"So I will call you when I get there." Stiles said. He walked up to his dad and hugged him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." Mr. Stilinski said. He stood at the end of the driveway and he stayed there until the car was no longer in sight. "Bye son."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Six months later

**Six months later**

Danny was lying face down on his bed early Saturday morning. He had only got home about four hours ago because he was exhausted. So when Jackson tried to take him up he groaned and moved to the other side of the bed. Throwing the pillow over his head he sighed. "Go away."

Jackson smiled. "What time did you get home last night?"

"Four." Danny grumbled out. "Someone was out so I had to stay late. So go away I don't want to get up."

"We have to." Jackson said moving him side to side. "We have to get there early before they come. Come on I know you want to see them."

Danny turned onto his back. "Of course I want to see them but I'm so freaking tired."

"Okay I'll give you two more hours but then you have to get up." Jackson said. "Mr. Stilinski still needs help setting things up and I told him that we would help."

"Thank you." Danny said rolling back over.

Jackson just sighed and got up. Gathering his clothes he got up and went to the showers. One thing, besides privacy, he loved about having his own place was he could stay in the shower as long as he wanted to and he took very long hot showers, which Danny hated.

One hour later he emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. When he got to the bedroom Danny was still sprawled out on the bed. "Danny wake up!" He yelled but Danny didn't move. Sighing he started to pulled the blanket off of Danny. He made it halfway when he felt Danny start to pull it back up. "Danny you have to up." He said smiling.

Danny moaned but turned onto his back. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up." Jackson said.

Danny sat up on the edge of the bed and wiped his face. "I really hate you right now."

Jackson smiled and leaned down. "Okay then, if you get up now I promise I will make it up to you tonight."

Danny smiled. "And how are you going to do that." Jackson leans forward and kisses Danny. Danny grabbed the back of Jackson's head. He groaned when Jackson pulled away. "Fine I'm up." He said getting up and stretching.

**...**

"So are you excited about seeing everyone?" Derek asked.

"Yes I am." Stiles said. He was sitting at his computer in the bedroom while Derek was putting up their freshly cleaned clothes. "I really missed my dad though, this is the longest and farthest we've ever been from each other."

"I know how you feel." Derek said. "How is your dad doing anyway?"

"He's good." Stiles said. "I feel bad because he's all alone."

"Don't feel bad." Derek said. "I'm sure that he's going to be okay." He heard Stiles sighed and went over to him. "Stop worrying." He said wrapping his arms around Stiles. "You don't have anything to worry about." He kissed Stiles on the neck.

Stiles smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek said. He got up and went back to the clothes. "Can you believe that a few months after we left Jackson and Danny found a cheep apartment and moved in together."

"No I can't." Stiles said. "I'm so happy for them though. They went through so much so it's good to see them happy."

Derek smiled. "Yeah me too."

**A few hours later**

"Alright is everything ready?" Mr. Stilinski said. "They will be here in one hour!"

"We have everything we need." Danny said. "All we need now is Derek and Stiles."

**...**

That night Danny was sitting outside the Stilinski household when Stiles joined him. "Hey Stilinski." He said.

"What's going on with you." Stiles said. "And all the times we chatted on the phone you never told me that you moved out of your parents house."

"I wanted to tell you but I promised Jackson that I would wait until you came here."

"So everything seemed to go right for us." Stiles said. "Maybe we both can finally have the normal and happy life together."

"So the people there are okay with your relationship?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I mean we can walk down the street holding hands and not be judged about it. It's better there for us then it was here. You know I thought that I would miss this place but I don't. I hated this place and I was so glad to leave. I miss you guys though."

Danny smiled. "We miss you too."

"Is everything good with you two." Stiles asked. "I mean how are-"

"We've had some rough days but when we're home it's perfect." Danny said. "The people here will never chance but as long as I have him I'll be okay, together we can weather any storm." He looked over at Stiles and smiled. "Come on, lets go back inside before they come out here." He got up and headed inside, Stiles right behind him.

"Man I'm so tired." Danny said opening their apartment door and walking inside. He dropped his keys and jacket and headed for the bedroom but Jackson grabbed his hand and pulled him into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackson said smiling. "I told you that I was going to make it up to you."

Danny chucked. "Oh yeah, well what are we still doing out here then?"

Jackson leans forward and kisses Danny. "You tell me?"

Danny looked behind him to make sure the door was locked. He then grabbed Jackson's hand and led him to the bedroom. He was so glad they had their own place because now they could be as loud as they wanted to.

Derek was driving home, Stiles was asleep next to him. he turned on the radio because it was too quiet but he ended up waking up Stiles. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Its okay." Stiles said stretching. "I thought we'd be home by now."

"I stopped by the store while you were sleep." Derek said. "I didn't want to wake you so I just let you sleep."

Stiles wiped his face and sighed. "So did you enjoy your time with everyone?"

"Yeah, I did." Derek said. "We should do this like everyone month or something."

"That sounds good." Stiles sighed. "I really do love you though."

Derek chuckled, reached over, took Stiles hand and kissed it. "I love you too, always."

**FIN **

**A/N Thanks to all the people who took the time to read, favorite and follow my story. I suck at endings but I still hope you've enjoyed my story.**


End file.
